Prawdziwe cierpienie cz. 5
Krzyk. To właśnie słyszę, kobiecy krzyk. Zaraz potem dochodzi do tego dźwięk uderzenia czegoś ciężkiego o podłogę. Otwieram oczy i nie dowierzam. Nadal żyję a przed moimi szeroko otwartymi oczami wyprawia się coś, czego nie mogę pojąć. Strange...a raczej jej podróbka rozpada się. Dosłownie, na moich oczach dłonie w których trzymała ostrze odpadają od reszty ciała. Jej nogi załamują się pod ciężarem reszty ciała, po czym również odpadają. Obraz jest makabryczny, widzę przerażenie na jej twarzy, jednak stoję jak wryty gdy odpadają jej gałki oczne, włosy, zęby a na końcu sama głowa. Wszystkie części ciała, które się od siebie odseparowały równie nagle zaczęły się rozpuszczać. Ciało podróbki mojej ukochanej znikneło, pozostała jedynie zielona maź. Łapie się za głowę i staram uporządkować myśli. Wiele się wydarzyło tego dnia, zbyt wiele. Bolesne wspomnienia, wyrzucone na granicę świadomości przelatują mi cały czas przed oczami. Co tu się k#rwa dzieje?! Dlaczego wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia w ogóle miały miejsce? Dlaczego to wszystko tak boli? - Pozbieraj się, mazgaju.- mówi do mnie Smąriusz, pokazując żebym poszedł za nim za kurtynę. Wstaje, niemalże automatycznie, niczym robot. Czuję jak wszelka chęć dalszego życia schodzi na dalszy plan, jak przestaje mnie obchodzić to co dzieje się na tym świecie. Podchodzę do kurtyny z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, który zapewne zmienia się w tej samej chwili, w której znalazłem się za sceną. Moim oczom ukazuje się olbrzymie laboratorium. Wielka hala, o sterylnie czystych, białych kafelkach na pdołodze, ścianach i suficie, olbrzymim komputerowym ekranie na ścianie na przeciwko mnie, oraz kilkunastoma komorami po mojej lewej i prawej. Komory wyglądają jak te które widywałem w serialach sci-fi które oglądałem gdy CreepyTown było jeszcze wolne. Wielkości wystarczającej by zmieścić człowieka, przypominające metalowe łóżka, osłonięte czymś na wzór żelaznego kokonu. Podchodzę do jednej z komór i niechcący wciskam jakiś przycisk. Żelazny kokon otwiera się a moim oczom ukazuje się, kolejny z resztą raz, Strange. Wygląda tak jak wszystkie podróbki jakie dzisiaj spotkałem: ubrana w jakieś szmaty, poza tym wyglądające dokładnie jak 5 lat temu, w dniu w którym ją straciłem. Kładę dłoń na jej policzku, głaszcząc czule i chcąc ją przy okazji odczytać. Jednak ta Strange, podobnie jak poprzednie, nie posiada żadnych wspomnień. Jest kolejną podróbką. - Słuchaj, zwyczajnie przeciąże te komory, podróbki się w nich ugotują.- powiedział Smąriusz.- Wystarczy że je opętam, to będzie jakaś minuta albo mniej. - R...rozumiem.- mówię prawdę, chociaż słowa ledwo wychodzą z moich ust. Naprawdę rozumiem że to podróbki, rozumiałem to cały czas. Z jednej strony serce mi sie łamie, bo Smąriusz je zabije. Nawet jeśli to żadna z nich nie jest Strange, nawet jeśli nie jest nią w jednym procencie, to mają coś z niej. Nie chodzi nawet o wygląd, tylko o coś innego czego nie potrafię wytłumaczyć. Łapie się za prawę ramię, w miejsce w które trafiła mnie wiązka lasera. Rana wygląda paskudnie, mimo że rana lekko okrzepła.- Tylko zrób to szybko, musimy wracać po proszek. - Ja to zrobię dosyć szybko, pytanie brzmi: co z tobą? - Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz. -Zabije te w komorach, ale tą tutaj musisz zająć się ty.- mówi mój towarzysz pokazując na podróbkę Strange leżącą przede mną. Znowu czuję ból, tym razem jednak nie boli mnie rana, tylko całe moje ciało. Uczucie którego nienawidzę i mimo wszystko nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, ból nie wynikający z poniesionych ran. Zupełnie jakby serce wyrwało się z mojej piersi i próbowało uciec przez gardło. Ten rodzaj bólu czuję dzisiaj za często. - O-o czym ty mówisz?- muszę wyglądać żałośnie, zadając to pytanie. - Nie jesteś tym samym człowiekiem który uratował mnie pięć lat temu, nie tym samym który przygarnął mnie, gdy nie miałem domu. Jesteś strzępkiem tamtej osoby, która nie może pozbierać się po traumie. Normalnie by mnie to nie obchodziło, ale twoja słabośc może doprowadzić do tego że i ja ucierpie. Dlatego raz na zawsze pożegnasz się z tą częścią swojej przeszłości: zabijesz tą Strange i weźmiesz się w garść. Mam ochotę złapać go, zniwelować jego duszę do zera, żeby wrócił do postaci w której go niegdyś znalazłem. Słabego duszka pomiatanego przez wszystkie inne istoty. Jak on może ode mnie rządać, żebym chociaż pomyślał żeby zrobić coś takiego?! One, każda z nich ma coś ze Strange, jakąś małą, nie widoczną część mojej martwej ukochanej! Jeśli bym pozbawił je życia, zniszczył te pozostałość po mojej Strange, czym rózniłbym się od Sih'Neva?! Od Federacji?! Jak mógłbym rządać zemsty, twierdzić że cokolwiek zostało mi odebrane?! Nie ma mowy, nie zrobię tego! - Albo to zrobisz tylko z nią, albo ze wszystkimi!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, który jakby posiadł zdolność czytania w myślach. Albo po prostu dobrze mnie znał.- Zniszczę komory dopiero kiedy ty pozbawisz życię te Strange! - Ty sukin...- nie kończę zdania, bo ból w moim prawym ramieniu znowu się ujawnia. Siedzę w bezruchu, nie mogę powiedzieć ani słowa. Oddycham bardzo ciężko i się poce. K#rwa mać, świetny moment! - Nie pokonasz mnie w tym stanie. Nie chcę również żebyś umierał, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę co się wtedy stanie z twoją duszą. Klnę w duchu. Pi#przony Kłobuk, wykorzystuje moją słabość! Jednak gdy stawia sprawę w ten sposób, to nie mam za dużego wyboru. Wiem że nie potrafię zabić ich wszystkich, pozbawić życia jedną mogę chociaż spróbować. Wyciągam Miecz Kinry. Serce bije coraz szybciej. Podnoszę ostrze żeby zadać cios. Zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie, pocę się jak dzika świnia a do oczu napływają mi łzy. Weź się w garść, to nie ona, krzyczy mózg a serce nadal wali jak szalone, mając nadzieje że zatrzyma w ten sposób cały ten dramat. Bitwa wewnątrz mnie jest cięższa niż jakakolwiek bitwa jaką stoczyłem z Federacją. Nie chcę tego robić! Nie chcę! Nie chcę! Jej powieki powoli się otwierają a błękitne niczym morze oczy wpatrują się we mnie zmartwione, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy czuję że Miecz Kinry staje się jakby cięższy, zupełnie jak gdyby zyskał własną wolę i sam chciał pozbawić życia podróbkę swojej poprzedniej właścicielki. Wyczuwam jednak że to nie wola miecza, a Smąriusza, który nagle do niego wszedł. Podróbka Strange otwiera usta i zaczyna coś mówić, jej cichy szept dochodzi do moich uszu. Jednak nim kończy mówić, ostrze wbija się w jej czaszkę, pozbawiając ją życia. Padam na kolana, zupełnie jakby coś mi groziło. Leże na ziemi, rzucam się i krzyczę, czuję jakby całe moje ciało stanęło w płomieniach. Moja dusza, moje ciało, każda choćby najmniejsza część mojego jestectwa krzyczy z bólu. Łzy leją się z moich oczu niczym z wodospadu. Emocje opanowują całkowicie moje ciało, czuję jakby wszystkie moje myśli zostały pochłonięte przez czarną dziurę, wypełnioną rozpaczą i bólem. Przysłyszałeś się, tak próbuję się pocieszyć, przekonać że to nie może być prawda. Tamta Strange nic nie powiedziała, nadal do siebie mówię. Nie wypowiedziała żadnego słowa! . . . A już na pewno nie twoje imię... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Alternatywa